Vampire asistant
by lunarmist94
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang psychic muda yang tidak pernah menginjakan kaki keluar kurungannya, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar dengan membantu divisi spesial di kepolisian, dimana ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya dan menyadari bahwa dunia ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : main pairing YunJae, side pairing yosuu, min..

**Length** : 1/?

**Warning** : out of character, boys love dont like dont read :P

**Genre ** : romance-supernatural

**Disclaimer** : karakternya bukan punya author tapi milik Tuhan YME, fanfic ini author buat terinspirasi dari Keishicou Tokuhanka sama midnight secretary

happy reading all ^0^. the english translation of this fic can be found on AFF under the same name of this account.

* * *

Vampire assistant

chapter 1

"aku mengerti Hyung, tak perlu khawatir aku pasti bisa melakukannya" aku mengeraskan suara karena jalanan seoul yang begitu ramai. Suara orang yang saling bicara berbaur dengan suara kendaraan yang lintas lalu membuat suara lain terdengar kabur "Hyung kau sudah berjanji akan membiarkanku melakukan ini"

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju gedung yang berpapan nama Tohoshinki 05, dengan lincah aku menghindari kedua orang pria yang berjalan kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi, seraya membenarkan topi yang kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku

"ini memang pertama kali aku menginjak dunia luar paman, tapi kau sudah berjanji akan membiarkan aku pergi ketika aku sudah lulus dari institut" kataku sambil memastikan bahwa aku memasuki gedung yang benar , setelah melihat papan penunjuk arah segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan kepala kantor gedung yang terletak dilantai dasar gedung tingkat ini.

Napasku sedikit terengah, staminaku habis. Wajar saja sudah sejak lama aku berjalan dengan jarak jauh, aku bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku berjalan keluar dari institute tempatku tinggal selama ini

"hyung aku sudah sampai digedungnya, akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja lagipula tak mungkin ada yang mau melakukan hal buruk padaku hyung, mengingat penampilanku sekarang ini" kataku menggerutu mengingat pakaian yang harus kupakai hari ini. Baju yang 2 kali lebih besarnya dibandingan ukuranku, kacamata tebal ditambah dengan topi untuk menutupi wajahku membuatku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang culun "ya ya aku tahu hyung, ini untuk melindungiku"

Aku masih mendengar orang yang kuanggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri, walaupun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah mengoceh ditelingaku. penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang walaupun endearing tapi menyebalkan. Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang kutuju "sudah ya paman aku sudah sampai akan aku hubungin lagi nanti" kataku cepat memotong perkataan hyung yang tidak ada hentinya "bye" lalu memencet keypad handphoneku yang berwarna merah

Melihat pintu yang berada didepanku, kutata lagi nafasku sambil memersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi pimpinanku "kau pasti bisa jae, ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa melihat dunia luar" aku mencoba meyakinkan diri ku sendiri

Perlahan –lahan aku meraih kenop pintu ruangan iu dan memutarnya, setelah pintu terbuka ternyata tidaka ada siapapun didalam ruangan tersebut, setelah memastikan sekali lagi bahwa memang tidak ada orang aku pun segera menutup pintu ruangan itu

Kulihat sekelilingku terdapat 2 pintu lain yang berada didalam koridor gedung tempat ruangan kepala kantor berada, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan sebelah yang ternyata ruangan kantor yang terdiri dari kubikel-kubikel tempat bekerja

Aku memeriksanya satu-persatu namun ternyata tidak ada orang diruangan ini, setelah menutup pintu. Aku segera beranjak keruangan terakhir namun ketika aku akan membuka pintu ruangan terakhir kudengar suara erangan seorang wanita "hmm lanjutkan yunho"

Aku sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut namun aku ingin mengetahui dimana kepala kantor berada jadi kuberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan pemandangan yang menunggu ku benar-benar mengejutkan

Didalam ruangan yang sepertinya difungsikan untuk ruangan rapat itu, kulihat seoranng pria yang tengah asik mencium leher wanita yang berada didalam pelukannya dan wanita yang kudengar suara nya tadi terdengar sangat menikmatinya mereka berdua sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku

Secara spontan aku beteriak "arghh" Pemandangan yang berada didepanku membuat wajahku memanas seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini, pria tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearahku , merasa telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka aku segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah merah

Belum sempat aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut aku bertabrakan dengan orang yang baru masuk keruangan itu yang membuatku terjatuh, orang yang sepertinya telah berumur paruh baya itu segera menolongku berdiri

"yaa jung yunho hentikan kegiatanmu itu, tindakanmu itu tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang special force, lihat kau membuat bocah malang ini ketakutan" kata pria paruh baya tersebut kepada pria yang sedang berpelukan dengan wanita

"cih, kau menganggu saja paman, sepertinya waktu bermain kita telah habis" pria yang sepertinya bernama yunho itu segera melepaskan diri dari wanita yang sedang dipeluknya, melyangkan kedipan kearah wanita itu "sepertinya kau harus pergi"

Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menatap orang yang sedang berkerumun didepan pintu. "yunho tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal sepeti itu?" kata pria paruh baya tadi seraya menghelai nafas

"bilang saja kau iri pak tua" pria yang bernama yunho itu melenggang santai keluar dari ruangan. "aish dia itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan" gerutu pria separuh baya "yah mau gimana lagi dia memang seperti itu dari dulu" sahut seorang pria yang sangat tinggi

"walaupun kita berada diluar divisi kepolisian dan merupakan divisi khusus, tapi tetap saja perbuatannya itu tak layak" sambung pria lainnya yang memiliki suara seperti dolphin. Mereka terus berbicara dan sepertinya melupakan keberadaan ku, aku bingung apakah harus menyela pembicaraan mereka sebelum aku sempat memutuskan untuk menyela pembicaraan mereka

Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu menyadari keberadaanku "ah maaf sepertinya kami keasikan berbicara hingga melupakanmu, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan Yunho, tapi dia memang seperti itu jadi yah…. Ah sepetinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Siwon dan aku adalah kepala kantor ini, dan kau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan siwon-shi yang ternyata adalah kepala kantor yang selama ini aku cari-cari segera kuperkenalkan diri "ah aku kim jaejoong perwakilan dari institute yang ditugaskan untuk membantu tohoshinki 007, senang berkenalan denganmu siwon-shi"

"ah jadi kau orang dari institute jaejoong-shi ?" siwon–shi sepertinya tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah perwakilan dari instititut "iya, aku memiliki surat tugas jika kau ingin melihatnya" kurogoh saku celana ku untuk mengambil surat ijin yang diberikan oleh hyung ketika aku pergi

"hah tak perlu jaejoong-shi, maaf aku terkesan meragukanmu hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau berasal, dari institute kau terlihat berbeda selain itu kau terlihat masih muda" ia melihatku dengan pandangan cepat yang masih bisa kutangkap. Aarggghh salahkan hyung yang membuatku berpenampilan seperti ini

Selama beberapa tahun terakhirir ini, tindak kejahatan semakin meningkat, banyak hal yang menjadi semakin buruk terutama di Seoul. Sehingga departemen kepolisian dan kepala institute penelitian bekerja sama untuk membentuk cabang investigasi baru dan aku merupakan perwakilan dari institute

"walaupun aku masih 17 tahun namun tak perlu khawatir aku pasti bisa melakukan tugasku dengan baik" jawabku sambil tersenyum "baiklah akan kuperkenalkan anggota kami yang lainnya, pria yang tinggi ini bernama shim changmin dia salah satu investigator kami" shiwon-shi menunjuk pria dengantingga menjulang "hallo senang berkenalan denganmu" kata pria tinggi itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Sedangkan pria yang berdiri disampingnya bernama junsu, ia bertanggung jawab akan hal-hal yang berkaitandengan riset tekhnologi" lanjut shiwon "kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" kata pria bersuara dolphin sambil tersenyum cerah

"hallo junsu–shi, changmin–shi kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik" jawabku sambil menundukan badan

"dan pria yang kau lihat tadi bernama jung yunho ia juga merupakan salah satu investigator disini walaupun ia tidak memiliki perilaku seperti investigator tapi ia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat" lanjut shiwon-shi

"Junsu bisakah kau menunjukan jaejoong dimana tempatnya serta menunjukan ruangan lainnya?" shiwon shi berkata kepada junsu "tentu saja paman"

"hei aku belum setua itu panggil aku hyung" teriak shiwon-shi "haha kau memang sudah tua paman, akui saja " junsu menarikku pergi dari ruangan itu menghindari shiwon shi yang menggerutu dan berkata bahwa ia masih muda

Kemudian junsu menunjukkan ruangan yang berada di gedung tohoshinki 007, terdapat 5 ruangan yang pertama merupakan ruangan direktur tempat pertama yang kumasuki, selanjutnya adalah ruangan kedua yang berisi kubikel-kubikel "nah disini tempatmu, kubikelku tepat disampingmu jadi jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku, yah walaupun kita akan jarang menggunakannya juga sih"

Aku merasa sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya "kenapa?" ,

"tentu saja karena kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita dilapangan, jadi kuharap kau suka berolahraga" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundaku dan tertawa "baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan"

Selanjutnya di ruangan ketiga adalah ruangan tempat akau betemu dengan pria bernama jung yunho itu yang memang difungsikan sebagai ruangan pertemuan selanjutnya kami pergi kelantai 2 disana terdapat ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai dapur untuk membuat minuman

"karena kita tidak memiliki OB, salahkan paman untuk itu, oh ya kami memanggil siwon-shi dengan sebutan paman kau bisa memanggilnya paman juga kalau mau, jangan hiraukan perkataannya tentang ia masih muda" tawa junsu, aku pun ikut tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya sepertinya junsu adalah orang yang penuh humor dan menyenangkan

Selanjutnya terdapat ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai tempat penyimpnan berkas dan toilet yang berada di ujung ruangan "yah ini semua yang perlu kau ketahui, selamat datang di Tohoshinki 007"

"maaf junsu-shi apakah aku dapat mengajukan satu pertanyaan" sebenarnya ada satu hal yang selalu aku ingin tanyakan ketika aku mendapatkan perintah untuk bekerja disini "sebenarnya dengan ini kau sudah mengajukan pertanyaan, haha tentu saja kau boleh tak perlu formalitas panggil saja aku junsu"

aku tersenyum malu mendengarkan ucapannya "eh sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa nama divisi ini Tohoshinki 007" aku masih sedikit penasaran dengan nama divisi ini, walaupun divisi khusus namum tetap saja…

"argghhh jangan ingatkan aku akan nama divisi kita" junsu memegang kepalanya seperti orang frustasi "sebenarnya ini semua karena paman menyukai salah satu film china sehingga kami menggunakan itu walaupun yang kami gunakan adalah nama jepangnya. Sebenarnya jika dipikir namanya masih bisa diterima jika melihat nama lain yang diusulkan oleh paman, yang aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menambahkan 007 untuk james Bond" kata junsu menggerutu kesal

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ucapan junsu, tak kusangka itulah alasan dibalik nama divisi kita, aku jadi memikirkan bagaiman aku harus mengucapkan hal itu ketika memperkenalkan diri nantinya, junsu sepertinya bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini

"tenang saja kau akan terbiasa nantinya walaupun yah awalnya memang sedikit … yap mari kita kembali ke ruang pertemuan" junsu menarik tanganku dan mengajakku kembali keruang pertemuan disana terdapat paman (kurasa aku akan mengikuti junsu dan memanggil shiwon-shi dengan sebutan paman) selain itu terdapat changmin dan juga Yunho.

Namun sepertinya Yunho akan segera meninggalkan ruangan "hey Yunho kemana kau akan pergi" shiwon-shi berdiri dari kursinya "kemana lagi tentu saja bekerja" yunho berjalan dengan tak acuh "hei berhenti, mulai sekarang kau dan jaejoong akan menjadi partner jadi kau harus menuntunnya" shiwon shi menunjukku

"jangan bercanda, lagipula aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk memiliki partners, lagipula siapa itu jaejoong"

"kau ini benar-benar" shiwon –shi menepuk kepalanya "jaejoong adalah orang dari institute yang akan membantu divisi kita, dank au " lanjut shiwon-shi

Kurasa ini saatnya aku memperkenalkan diri "perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong, dari institute yang akan membantu divisi kalian" yunho hanya menatapku dari atas sampe bawah sepertinya ia meragukan kemampuanku urghh hyung kenapa kau memaksaku bepakaian seperti ini

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering telpo, Junsu segera berlari untuk menjawab telpon yang terletak di ujung ruangan pertemuan "kalian telah menemukan sesuatu dalam perbuatan criminal yang menghubungkannya dengan 5 kasus terakhir ?!"

"Ayo kita pergi changmin" yunho berjalan keluar sambil memanggil changmin "hey yunho partnermu adalah jaejoong" teriak shiwon-shi

Yunho terlihat tak acuh dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ketika ia melewatiku kutarik lengan bajunya "hey sebentar aku ingin ikut" ia memandangku sebentar "jika kau mengangguku aku akan mengirimmu kembali" katanya sambilberjalan pergi

Ketika aku ingin menyusul Yunho pergi kudengar suara langkah kaki yang ternyata adalah milik changmin "walaupun ia seperti itu sebenarnya ia orang yang baik dan perhatian, jadi kau berada di tangan yang aman good luck dan berhati-hatilah"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan changmin "terima kasih changmin-shi, aku akan berhati-hati" aku lalu berlari mengejar Yunho .

Setelah beberapa waktu Yunho dan Jejoong tiba ditempat kejadian perkara, disana telah banyak polisi yang berkumpul kedatangan mereka telihat mecolok bagi polisi yang sedang berada di tempat tersebut

"hey siapa itu" Tanya seorang anggota polisi kepada pilisi lainnya menunjuk Yunho "ia adalah Yunho awalnya ia berdaa di divisi investigasi tapi sekarang ia berada di Tohoshniki 007"

"tohoshinki 007?! Bukankah itu tempat orng bermasalah berkumpul" lanjut polisi pertama "polisi keduan menganggukan kepalanya "walaupun banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu, tapi yunho sangat luar biasa tidak hanya memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa tapi ia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan kudengar ia pindah karena affair dengan salah satu pegawai perempuan" jawab polisi kedua

Sepertinya Yunho sudah terkenal dikalangan kepolisian, pikirku mendengar percapkapan kedua polisi tersebut walaupun jarak kami jauh namun aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan itulah salah satu kemampuan psychic yang kumiliki, aku dapat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di sekitarku biasanya aku akan meblokirnya karena itu membuatku pusing karena banyaknya suara yang ada namun karena ini di TKP kurasa penting untuk berjaga-jaga

Aku melihat Yunho sedang berbicara dengan salah satu angoota kepolisian, aku memang belum terlalu memperhatikannya mengingat bagaimana pertemuan kami yang pertama, namun jika diperhatikan ia memang sangat tampan ia memiliki postur badan yang tinggi berisi selain itu ia memiliki kepala yang kecil dan mata almond yang indah benar-benar pria yang tampan namun yang paling kusuka adalah tanganya ia memiliki tangan yang elegan menurutku

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya "hey yunho"

"kau memanggilku dengan nama langsung?" ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh "apakah aku tidak bisa? Ini karena hubungan kita" jawabku sambil memangdangnya "hubungan apa" ia mengangkat sebeleh matanya "kita kan partner" kataku, ia mengacak rambutnya "yah sudah terserah kau saja.

"jadi apa maksudnya pembunuhan beratantai ini?" kami berjalan menuju kearah korban untuk melihat langsung apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pelaku "aku belum pernah mendengar kejahatan semacam ini, semua korban adalah wanita yang berumur diantara 16-25 tahun, berpenampilan menarik. Meninggal karena tusukan pisau dan kehilangan darah, terdapat tanda puntung rokok yang ditinggalkan setelah korban meninggal, didasarkan pada tempat tanda itu ditinggalakan diduga dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama"

"jadi begitu" akhirnya kami sampai ditempat korban, walaupun korban ditutupi oleh kain hitam aku masih dapat melihat genangan darah "apa kau akan melihatnya? Ini bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi anak kecil lebih baik kau pergi" yunho berjongkok disamping korban dan bersiap untuk menarik kain hitam yang menutup korban

Aku mencodongkan tubuhku kearah korban "tentu saja aku aku akan melihatnya, aku bekerja sekarang melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan umurku selain itu memang ada aturan yang menyatakan bahwa anak kecil tidak boleh melihat?"

Yunho terlihat sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataanku namun akhirnya ia berkata "terserah saja, tapi jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu" aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya "thanks"

Kemudian ia membuka kain hitam yang menutupi tubuh korban "tusukan di perut dan tanda rokok yang ditinggalkan diwajah korban, sepertinya ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama" ia mengamati kondisi korban yang tergeletak tak bernyawa

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : main pairing YunJae, side pairing yosuu, min..

**Length** : 2/?

**Warning** : out of character, boys love dont like dont read :P

**Genre **: romance-supernatural

**Disclaimer** : karakternya bukan punya author tapi milik Tuhan YME, fanfic ini author buat terinspirasi dari Keishicou Tokuhanka sama midnight secretary

happy reading all ^0^. the english translation of this fic can be found on AFF under the same name of this account.

makasih ya buat yang udah review maupun follow story author ^^

* * *

Vampire assistant

Chapter 2

Yunho Pov

Dia masih berusia 17 tahun tapi tidak bergidik sama sekali melihat mayat yang dibunuh secara sadis didepannya, benar-benar anak yang aneh selain itu ia memiliki bau yang sangat enak , stop! kendalikan dirimu yunho ini belum saatnya lagipula ia bukan tipemu liat saja wajahnya yang culun

Sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali kepada pekerjaanku, jika dilihat dari kondisi korban pelaku tidak meninggalkan barang bukti sedikitpun yang dapat merujuk padanya, walaupun korban sempat melakukan perlawanan melihat kuku tanganya yang patah namun sepertinya perlawanan korban tidak berhasil membantunya, selain itu menurut laporan polisi lapangan tidak ada saksi yang melihat ketika kejadian terjadi.

"sepetinya pelaku cukup pintar dan tidak meninggalkan jejak dan tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya, percuma saja kita berada disini ayo pergi" aku segera beranjak dari posisiku dan melangkah pergi namun sepertinya jaejoong masih tertarik dengan korban yang tergeletak

"hei apakah menurutmu korban ini melihat pelakunya?" pertanyaan macam apa itu "hmm tentu saja, tapi korban ini sudah meninggal kecuali kalai kau bisa meliat memori orang mati" ia melihatku dengan tatapan polos, tunggu ia berasal dari institute jadi ada kemungkinan

"kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku ia hanya mengangguk "tentu tapi tergantung pada lamanya kematian semakin lama korban meninggal maka akan semakin sulit untuk melihat kejadiannya"

"jika dilihat dari kondisi korban, sepertinya ia baru beberapa jam yang lalu meninggal" jika kulihat dari kondisi tubuh korban yang belum terlalu dingin maka kurasa masih antara 2-3 jam yang lalu

Kulihat dia tersenyum "akan mudah kalo begitu" ia segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menyetuh korban dan menutup matanya angap saja begitu jika dilihat dari posisinya karena kacamata nya yang tebal aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas setelah beberapa menit muncul gurat kesakitan diwajahnya

Jangan bilang ia tidak hanya melihat apa yang dilihat oleh korban tapi juga mersakannya, segera kulepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan korban "tunggu sebentar lagi, masih ada hal yang harus kupastikan" teriaknya kulihat muncul keringat diwajahnya tanpa mempedulikannya kutarik tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan korban terlihat ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya kurasa dugaanku memang benar

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku "tentu terimakasih yunho" kupukul kepalanya pelan dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir, namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi serius "aku tidak dapat melihat wajah pembunuhnya dengan jelas karena ia memakai tudung kepala namun ada 2 hal yang dapat kupastikan ia memiliki tahi lalat ditempat yang sama dengan tempat dimana bekas rokok ditinggalkan diwajah korban dan juga ia masih seorang pelajar kurasa aku dapat mengambarkan lambang sekolahnya"

Kurogoh kontong saku ku dan kutemukan secarik kertas dan bolpen yang kuberikan padanya, ia mulai menggambar apa yang dilihatnya setelah beberapa menit "selesai" teriaknya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menciptakan hasil karya

Ia memberikan gambarnya padaku, gambar persegi lima yang didalamnya terdapat bintang dan terdapat kata seika didalamnya "apa kau benar-benar yakin seperti ini gambarnya? " ia mencebikan mulutnya "tentu saja, itu lambang yang ada diseragam yang dipakai oleh pembunuhnya apa kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

"tidak aku hanya tak menyangka saja" SMA Seika adalah salah satu sma swasta yang terkenal di seoul tak kusangka jika ada salah satu muridnya yang melakukan perbuatan seperti ini, kadang aku tak mengerti dengan anak muda jaman sekarang

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi kesana dan mencari orang yang kaulihat" aku kemudian beranjak pergi menuju mobilku namun sepertinya ada yang keinggalan kupelankan langkahku mengingat apa yang tertinggal setelah mengamati sekelilingku "jaejoong!" kemana perginya bocah itu

Aku segera berlari kembali ke TKP dan kulihat ia memungut sesuatu "hei cepatlah atau aku akan meninggalkanmu" dia mengadahkan kepalanya "maaf yunho ada yang tertinggal" ia berlari kecil kearahku "sudahlah sekarang ayo kita pergi" kutarik tangannya memastikan ia tak menghilang lagi

Arghh sial aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini bukan seperti diriku namun walaupun ia berpenampilan culun tapi ia menimbulkan rasa protektif dalam diriku

Jaejoong Pov

Akhirnya kami tiba di SMA Seika yunho segera keluar dari pintunya, ketika aku ingin membuka pintu mobilku yunho telah terlebih dahulu membukakannya untukku "terimakasih" ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan changmin walaupun ia terlihat dingin dan sulit didekati namun ia orang yang sangat perhatian dan baik aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian di TKP kupikir ia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja

"kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila saka ayo cepat kita pergi atau kau akan kutinggal" lupakan perkataanku yang mengatakan ia orang baik ia orang yang menyebalkan

Sambil mempoutkan bibirku aku pun mengikuti Yunho ke gedung sekolahan ketika kami akan sampai aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan apa yang kulihat tinggi sekitar 170 cm, memakai seragam sekolahan, dan yang terpenting terdapat bekas rokok dipipinya ditempat yang sama para korban mendapatkan bekas luka mereka

Kutarik lengan baju yunho "yunho itu orangnya" ia memandangku "apa kau yakin?" tanyanya "tentu saja selain itu lihat lengan bajunya terdapat kancing yang hilang" aku menunjuk lengan baju kanannya "lalu?"

"lihat ini aku menemukannya di lokasi kejadian setelah melehatnya dalam vision ku" aku memperlihatkan kancing baju yang sama persis dengan yang berada di lengan seebelah kirinya kancing yang terdapat lambing sekolah seika

"kalau begitu mari kita ikuti dia" kami berdua pun mengikuti pria dengan tanda bekas rokok diwajahnya, jika dilihat dari penampilannya aku tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh ia berpenampilan seperti anak baik-baik. Kami mengikutinya hingga sampai kedaerah sepi disana ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang berpenampilan menarik dan cantik, mereka melangkah masuk kesalah satu bangunan yang terlihat tidak digunakan dan menutup pintunya

"kau tunggu disini aku akan memanggil changmin, jangan bergerak dan tunggu aku disini" yunho memandangku dengan penuh peringatan "aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" aku mempoutkan bibirku mendengarkan uacapannya aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil walau aku tahu ia memepringatkanku untuk kebaikanku sendiri

"apa kau bilang? Sudah jelas kau ini anak kecil" yunho memukul kepalaku pelan "sudah tunggu disini sampai aku datang dengan changmin" yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkanku

Aku pun menunggu diluar bangunan yang tak digunakan itu hingga yunho datang "kyaaa tidak hentikan !" aku mendengar teriakan seorang wanita dari arah bangunan yang dimasuki pemuda dengan tanda rokok dan wanita tadi, aku sedikit bingung apakah aku harus masuk atau tidak karena yunho memintaku menunggunya "kyaa" kudengar lagi jeritan wanita tadi aku pun segera memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam bangunan itu

Saat memasuki bangunan itu aku melihat pria tersebut memegang pisau ditangannya dan bergerak untuk menusuk wanita yang berada dibawahnya, tidak melihat benda apapun yang dapat kugunakan kulepas sepatu yang kupakai dan kulemparkan kearah pelaku

Ia pun berbalik kearahku "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kulihat wanita yang berada dibelakangnya meringkuk ketakutan dan berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya aku harus mencari cara untuk menolongnya, aku segera melepas sepatuku yang lainnya dan melemparkannya kearah pelaku "tentu saja menolong orang yang tak berdosa dasar orang jahat membunuh orang yang tak bersalah" touch down sepatuku mengenai kepala pelaku lagi kurasa setelah ia memiliki benjolan besar dikepalanya akibat sepetuku

Namun sepertinya ia sangat marah akibat perbuatanku ia melangkah mendekatiku aku mencoba kabur namun ia berhasil menangkapku, ia menamparku dengan keras dan membuat kacamata dan topi yang kugunakan terlepas, akibat kerasnya pukulannya aku terjatuh, dan dapat kurasakan pipiku berdenyut kesakitan

Kemudian ia mendekatiku "jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dibalik penampilan culunmu itu, ini akan memberiku kepuasan yang besar merusak wajahmu" ia mengarahkan pisau yang digenggamnya kearah wajahku, hyung memang mengatakan pekerjaan ini berbahaya tapi tak kusangka aku akan mengalami nasib seperti ini, aku harap kehidupan disana akan lebih menyenangkan disbanding disini

Kemudian kulihat ia bergerak untuk menikamku namun sebelum pisau menancap ketubuhku terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu dan suara letusan pistol yang mengarah ketangan pelaku dan membuat pisau yang dipegangnya terlepas aku segera mencoba berdiri namun pemuda itu menahan tanganku

Dari pintu terlihat sosok Yunho yang sedang memegang pistol ditangannya "kami dari Tohoshinki 007 hentikan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang juga" tiba-tiba pelaku tertawa setelah mendengar pernyataan Yunho "007? Apa kau mencoba meniru james bond"

Yunho terlihat sedkit kesal "tidak seperti kami menginginkannya juga" gerutunya tiba-tiba pelaku menarikku dan mencoba untuk mencekikku, kulihat wajah Yunho yang penuh emosi "hentikan perbuatanmu atau aku akan membunuhmu" wajah marah Yunho benar-benar mengerikan

Aku tak ingin melihat Yunho membunuh orang sehingga aku pun segera melakukan satu hal yang biasanya tak ingin kulakukan namun aku harus melakukannya "wanita itu menempelkan putung rokok kewajahku, dan mengabaikanku, muda, cantik dan fashionable, ia hanya bermain denganku dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Tidak dapat kumaafkan, aku ingin membunuh orang" badan pelaku bergetar ketakutan mendengarkan perkataanku, aku melanjutkan melihat ingatannya, "aku ingin membunuh orang, tidak peduli siapapun itu!" aku melanjutkan perkataanku menyampaikan serangan terakhirku kepada pelaku. Aku dapat melihat wajah yunho yang terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Ahh sepertinya aku membuatnya takut padaku juga

Pelaku kemudian melepaskan tanganku "hentikan. Kau monster! Jangan mendekat kearahku!" aku menjaga wajahku tetap tak berekspresi , ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar orang memanggilku monster sehingga aku sudah terbiasa mendengarkan perkataan seperti ini. Huh, siapa yang aku bohongi, sebanyak apapun aku mendengarnya ini tetap menyakitkan, bukan aku yang emminta untuk memiliki kemampuan seperti ini

Tiba-tiba pemuda dengan tanda putung rokok diwajahnya berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang ada dilanta "aku akan membunuhmu monster!" ia berjalan cepat dan bergerak untuk menusukku, aku mecoba menghindar namun kakiku tak bisa digerakkan kurasa kakiku terluka akibat jatuh tadi. Aku hanya menutup mataku pasrah menunggu tusukan bersarang ditubuhku, namun itu tidak pernah datang. "apa kau sudah menyerah Jaejoong?, aku tidak mengira kau selemah ini" aku mendengar suara Yunho, aku mebuka kedua mataku dan melihat Yunho berdiri didepanku sebelah tangannya berdarah menahan pisau yang seharusnya bersarang ditubuhku

"hey, aku tidak selemah itu hanya saja kakiku sakit" aku meberinya alasan "kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, kau melukai dirimu sendir" aku melihatnya dengan wajah cemas "ini hanya luka kecil, dank au adalah partnerku bukan?" ia berkata sambil mengambil pisau yang ada ditanagnya dan melumpuhkan tersangka

"siapa yang kau bilang monster?, kau telah membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah" yunho berjalan kearahku, aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan membelaku "bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak bergerak!" ia mencubit pipiku keras

"arggh sakiit, hentikan" aku merengek kemudian aku melihat tangannya "yunho tanganmu berdarah" aku mengambil sapu tangan yang aku simpan didalam kantong celanaku dan membalut luka yunho dengan sapu tangan "terima kasih telah menyalamatkanku Yunho" aku berkata perlahan ia hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian ia melihatku tajam perlahan ia mengusap pipiku yang ia cubit sebelumnya " mengapa kau menyembunyikan wajah cantik mu dibalik penampilan yang mengerikan itu?"

Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memerah, banyak orang yang mengatakan aku cantik, namun itu terasa berbeda ketika Yunho yang mengatakannya. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kencangnya "salahkan hyung-ku yang menyuruhku melakukannya. Ia berkata itu untuk kebaikanku" aku mencebikkan bibirku

"hmm, ia benar banyak srigala nakal disini, ….. seperti diriku" ia menyeringai "yaah Jung Yunho" aku memukul pundaknya sedikit keras "ouch , kau menyakitiku" rintihnya, aku merasa panic, aku merasa tak memukulnya keras "Yunho apa kau baik-baik saja?" perlahan-lahan aku memeriksanya namun aku mendengar suara tawa "apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa tinju kecilmu itu dapat menyakitiku?" ia mecubit pipiku lagi

Arghh ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku mengelus pipiku perlahan. Ia kemudiang mengambil topi dan juga kacamataku yang tergeletak dilantai dan memberikannya padaku "pakai ini" aku melihatnya "apakah aku benar-benar harus memakai ini lagi?" aku memberinya puppy eyes terbaiku berharap ia tak menyuruhku menggunakan samaranku lagi

"seperti yang aku katakana sebelumnya banya serigala diluar princess, selain itu aku lebih suka ketika hanya aku yang mengetahui apa yang berada dibalik samaran itu" ia tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan aku dapat mersakana pipiku memerah lagi, sial mau beberapa kali ia membuat pipiku merah aku sudah merasa seperti kepiting rebus sekarang ini

" ayo kita harus pergi sekarang, masih ada laporan yang harus kita berikan pada kakek tua itu" ia menjulurkan tangnya padaku dn aku meraihnya

* * *

TBC. jangan lupa review nya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing** : main pairing YunJae, side pairing yosuu, min..

**Length** : 3/?

**Warning** : out of character, boys love dont like dont read :P

**Genre **: romance-supernatural

**Disclaimer** : karakternya bukan punya author tapi milik Tuhan YME, fanfic ini author buat terinspirasi dari Keishicou Tokuhanka sama midnight secretary

happy reading all ^0^. the english translation of this fic can be found on AFF under the same name of this account.

makasih untuk semua yang udah review ^^

* * *

vampire assistant

chapter 3

**Jaejoong pov**

"bagaimana bisa kalian berdua melakukan hal seperti itu sendirian?!" shiwon-shi berteriak dengan wajah marah, kemudian ia menujukkan jarinya kepada Yunho "dan kau Jung Yunho, kau adalah seniornya! Kau seharusnya menuntunya dan memberikannya contoh yang baik bukannya malah melakukan hal seenak yang kau mau"

Setelah kita sampai di kantor, shiwon-shi sudah menunggu untuk menceramahi kami, karena tidak melakukan penangkapan sesuai dengan ketentuan yang ada. Ini tidak adil, aku lah yang salah karena tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, bukan yunho, aku harus mengatakannya pada Shiwon-shi yang sebenarnya bahwa akulah yang melanggar prosedur "Shiwon-shi sebenarnya akulah…" "stop it, old man yang terpenting semuanya sudah selesai dan tidak akan ada lagi korban" tiba-tiba yunho memotong pembicaraanku

Yunho memandangku dengan pandangan mata yang menyuruhku diam "aish Jung Yunho, kau ini benar-benar!" shiwon –shi mendesah pasrah, kurasa ia telah menyerah "haha hentikan saja paman, kau hanya akan tambah stress jika kau memikirkan tentang itu, yang ada ubanmu akan bertambah banyak nanti , setidaknya kasus ini telah selesai dan tidak aka nada korban lagi yang muncul" kata changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa document

"hei aku belum ubanan" kata shiwon-shi merajuk, melihat ekspresi merajuknya nya yang tidak cocok dengan wajah manly nya membuatku ingin tertawa, namun aku berusaha menahannya "aish paman ekspresi mu itu sangat tidak cocok, lebih baik kau memeriksa document ini saja, ini adalah laporan mengenai pelaku"

Setelah kami memberikan laporan bahwa kami telah menemukan siapa pelakunya, changmin dengan beberapa polisi datang ke lokasi untuk mengamankan pelaku dan menyelamatkan korban

Changmin memberikan document yang dipegangnya kepada shiwon-shi "anggap saja kau selamat hari ini Yunho, tapi aku belum selesai denganmu" menjejakan kakinya seperti anak kecil, shiwon-shi pergi menuju kantornya untuk memeriksa file yang diberikan oleh changmin. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

Changmin berkata "kalian bisa pergi sekarang" sembari memberikan kedipan pada kami, yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah matanya melihat kediapan changmin. Setelah itu ia menarik tanganku"ayo pergi, aku akan mengantarkanmu" sebelum pergi aku membungkuk kearah Changmin berterima kasih padanya atas bantuannya

Yunho mengantarkanku ke Hotel dimana aku tinggal sekarang, karena kantor kami memiliki jarak yang Jauh dari Institut, Hyung menyewakan kamar Hotel untukku di Hotel Teiou, yang merupakan salah satu High Class hotel di Seoul. aku harus berterima kasih pada hyung yang selalu memberikanku fasilitas terbaik

Setelah beberapa waktu kamipun tiba, sekali lagi Yunho mebukakan pintu mobil untukku "ayo kita pergi" dan seperti biasanya ia memegang tanganku dan menariku "ouch, pelan sedikit Yunho, lututku sakit" ia memelankan langkahnya dan melihatku "itulah yang terjadi jika kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku" aku hanya cemberut mendengar perkataanya

"ayo pergi kekamarmu, dan merawat lukamu" itulah yang ia katakan, namu sayang kenyataan berkata lain "kami benar-benar minta maaf, sepertinya pipa dilantai atas bocor, pihak hotel akan membayar semua kerugian yang kau alami Jaejoong-shi" manager hotel menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah

"well, membayarku adalah hal kedua, yang terpenting adalah dimana aku akan tinggal? Apakah ada kamar lain yang dapat kugunakan?" aku bertanya padanya bertanya-tanya dimana aku akan tidur malam ini, tidak mungkin aku kembali ke institute itu terlalu jauuuh, semua bajuku rusak namun selama aku memiliki tempat untuk tidur kurasa aku masih bisa bertahan

Manager hotel terlihat sangat bersalah "mengenai hal itu, kami benear-benar meminta maaf Jaejoong-shi semua kamar telah disewa untuk malam ini"

**Yunho Pov**

"wow jadi ini rumahmu Yunho" jaejoong melihat-lihat rumahku seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi kekamar bermain, apa yang kupikirkan, sampai mebawanya kerumahku "yunho dapatkah aku meletakan barang-barangku disini?" tanyanya sambil menujuk meja kecil yang berada di ruang tamuku "ya letakkan saja disitu" aku melihatnya melepaskan kacamata dan topi yang dipakainya dan meletakkanya dimeja , aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik penyamarannya itu tersembunyi wajah yang menawan

Aku mendesah lelah, dan kemudian melangkah kearah kamarku, tetapi aku merasakn seseorang menarik lengan bajuku "Yunho, yunho aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menyebabkan banyak masalah bagimu" ia terlihat bersalah

Aku hanya dapat mendesah mendengar perkataanya, kenapa ia harus memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang terbuang sekarang "well, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan mengenai hal ini, semua kamar dihotel telah disewa begitu juga dengan kamar di hotel lainnya yang berada diarea itu" aku menyalakan sebatang rokok untuk menenangkan diriku

"yey terimakasih Yunho kau benar-benar baik, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu" ia terlihat sangat bahagia membuatku ingin menggodnya "hmm, apa kau serius ingin mebalasku?" kataku seraya menyeringai

Ia melihatku dengan mata innocentnya "tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan Yunho?" aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya, hingga bibir kami hampir bersentuhan perlahan-lahan aku berbisik "bagaiamana kalau kau mebayarku dengan sebuah ciuman?" aku melihat wajahnya memerah

"pervert!" ia mendorongku, aku hanya tertawa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat seperti tomat sekarang, he is so cute "haha apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku serius? Aku tidak suka dengan anak kecil"

Aku tidak berbohong dengan apa yang kukatakan, walaupun untuknya akan aku buat pengecualian, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu ia telah menarik perhatianku tidak hanya aromanya yang sangat mengiurkan, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang dapat membuatku sangat lapar seperti dirinya, namun kepribadian nya juga menarik perhatianku ditambah dengan wajah cantiknya

Perlahan wajahnya berubah dari malu menjadi marah "yah you tease! Aku merasakan pukulan kecilnya dipunggungku. Aku memegang tangannya dan menggendongnya menuju tempat tidurku "Yunho apa yang kau lakukan? Kemana kau akan mebawaku?! Hey jawab aku !" aku hanya mengabaikannya dan meletakannya dikasurku "yah Yunhoo, kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku kan?" ia bertanya dengan terbata-bata

Aku mengangkat sebelah mataku "hmm apakah kau takut?" aku menindih tubuhnya, aku dapat melihat ppipinya yang bersemu merah. Ahhhh lebih baik aku berhenti menggodanya sekarang, walaupun ia terlihat sangat imut dengan pipinya yang memerah ketika aku menggodanya

Aku menyentil keningnya "jangan khawatir aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu" aku dapat melihatnya mengambil nafas lega "..sekarang" aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya, mata jaejoong mebesar kaget mendengarkan perkataanku

Aku benar-benar harus berhenti sekarang "rilekslah dan tunggu disini aku hanya akan mengambil obat untuk lututmu" aku berjalan menuju lemari tempat aku meletakan kotak pertolongan pertamaku, setelah itu aku berjalan kearahnya dan berjongkong didepannya

Menaikan celananya, aku melihat lutut nya yang berdarah, bau darah menusuk hidungku, so sweet tanpa kusadari aku mendekatkan mulutku kelututnya aku benar-benar ingin merasakannya "Yunho?"suara bertanyanya menyadarkanku. Sial, hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali ,aku segera membersihkan lukanya dengan alcohol dan memerbannya

Ketika aku membereskan kotak obat yang kugunakan, aku merasakan tangannya memegang tanganku "tunggu kau juga terluka, aku akan memerban lukamu lagi" aku hanya mengangkat bahu, sebenarnya lukaku sudah sembuh "tidak perlu cemas mengenai hal itu, itu hanyalah luka kecil"

Namun ia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, dan mengmbil tanganku yang diperban dengan sapu tanagnnya dan membukanya "bagaimana bisa? Lukamu sudah sembuh" ia melihat tanganku yang sudah sembuh dengan seksama

"sudah kubilang padamu ini hanya luka kecil selain itu aku sembuh dengan cepat" aku berjalan menuju lemariku untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K ku dan mengambilkan kemejaku untuknya , dia lebih kecil dariku jadi kurasa ini cukup untuknya

"gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini sebelum kau tidur" aku memberikannya kemejaku "terimakasih Yunho, dimana kamar mandinya?" ia bertanya padaku, aku menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada disisi kanan kamarku " disana ada handuk yang dapat kau gunakan" ia pergi kekamar mandi unutuk berganti pakaian, kemudian aku pergi kekamar mandiku yang berada didekat ruang tamu unutuk mengganti pakaianku

Setelah selesai aku kembali kekamarku, aku melihat buku tergeletak diatas mejaku, oh yaa aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini, sembari menunggu Jaejoong selesai aku pun melanjutkan membaca buku tersebut, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka sepertinya ia telah selesai

Aku dapat merasakannya menundukan badannya dibelakangku"apa yang kau baca?" aku mendengar suaranya, aku membalikan badanku untuk melihatnya dan damn! Ia benar-benar memiliki kaki yang indah, kakinya panjang dan jenjang serta tidak ada bulunya. Mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaki jenjangnya aku melihat rambutnya yang masih basah

Aku menunjukan padanya buku yang aku baca yang berjudul "criminal psychology", "cepat keringkan rambutmu" aku memerintahkannya "kenapa? Itu sangat merepotkan" aish anak ini aku menarik tangannya dan mendudukan ia didepanku, perlahan-lahan aku mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, rambutnya sangat lembut ditanganku "aku sangat beruntung, terima kasih Yunho" ia terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya

Melihatnya senang membuatku ingin manjailinya, aku memukul kepalanya pelan "selesai, ini sudah waktunya tidur, kau bisa menggunakan tempat tidurku" aku berkata padanya "dimana kau akan tidur Yunho?" ia melihatku dengan wajah bertanya "aku dapat tidur di sofa" aku tidak yakin akan dapat menahan diriku jika aku tidur bersamanya

"apa.. bagaimana bisa tidak apa-apa? Jika begitu aku yanga kan tidur di sofa" aish kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan "tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau tidur ditempat tidur" aku berkata padanya sambil berjalan kearah sofa "tidaak! Aku lebih kecil, jadi aku akan tidur di sofa, end of discussion" ia menarik tanganku dengan wajah penuh pendirian

Mengapa ia sangat keras kepala " kau akan tidur di kasur" aku melihanya dengan pandangan tegas "aku tidak mau" ia tidak mau kalah

Aku dapat merasakan kepalaku mulai berdenyut "aku tidak tahan lagi" aku menggendongnya dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurku "hey yunho turunkan aku kenapa kau selalu mebawaku seperti aku sebuah karung" aku hanya mendesah mendengarkan perkataannya

Aku meletakannya dikasurku "berhenti berdebat, kalau begitu kita tidur bersama. Aku naik keatas kasur dan memeluknya dari belakang "tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kita harus tidur bersama, sudah kukatakana kau akan tidur di sofa" ia berteriak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku "berhenti menggerutu! Cepatlah tidur" ia aku menguatkan pelukanku dan perlahan aku merasakan ia berhenti meronta, aku menutupi matanya dengan tanganku dan mebisikan "jadilah anak baik dan tidur"

"i..ini oertama kalinya aku tidur dengan orang lain" mendengar perkataannya aku melihat wajahnya namun ia sudah tertidur, aku tersenyum sendiri wajah tidurnya terlihat seperti malaikat

**Jaejoong Pov**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, sekelilingku terlihat sangat gelap, aku merasakan kasur dibawahku spetinya berbeda dengan yang biasanya kutiduri, perlahan aku mengingat apa yang terjadi, ah aku tidur di tempat Yunho, aku melihat kesmpingku yang ternyata kosong "dimana dia? Bukankah ia tidur disampingku sebelumnya?"

Setelah mataku terbiasa dengan kegelapan aku mulai dapat melihat siluet, kutengok jam digital yang menyala menunjukan pukul 02.00 am kemana ia pegi jam segini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa haus, kurasa Yunho tidak akan marah jika aku meminta segelas air

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu, aku mendengar suara-suara dari arah luar, apakah ada pencuri ?" aku berpikir bahwa aku harus melindungi tempat Yunho maka aku perlahan membuka pintu kamar. Dan pemdangan yang menunggu ku diruang tamu sekali lagi membautku membeku

Diruang Tamu terdapat Yunho yang sedang memeluk wanita yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menetes dari mulutnya

* * *

jangan lupa review nya xD


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : main pairing YunJae, side pairing yosuu, min..

Length : 4/?

Warning : out of character, typo, alur lambat (?) boys love dont like dont read :P

Genre : romance-supernatural

Disclaimer : karakternya bukan punya author tapi milik Tuhan YME, fanfic ini author buat terinspirasi dari Keishicou Tokuhanka sama midnight secretary

happy reading all ^0^. the english translation of this fic can be found on AFF under the same name of this account.

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah review fanfic ini ^^ maaf ya kalo banyak typo karena author lagi sibuk jadi gak sempet second read. tapi habis author sempet bakalan author benerin lagi ^^

* * *

Vampire assistant

Chapter 4

Pikiranku membeku, apakah itu benar-benar Yunho? Ia berdiri disana memegang tubuh wanita yang sepertinya tak bernyawa lagi, terdapat darah di leher wanita itu, dan kenapa perempuan itu telanjang?! Ahhh my poor eyes, tunggu yang terpenting adalah kenapa ada derah yang menetes dari bibir Yunho? Apakah ia seorang vampire?

Tapi vampire itu hanya mitos, mereka tidak nyata, mereka hanya ada di novel romance yang hyung belikan untukku. Damn him ! membuat pikiranku kacau

Namun, sekarang yang terpenting adalah "YAHH Jung Yunho kau ini seoarang polisi! Kenapa kau membunuh seseorang? Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan, coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarga yang kehilangannya, bagaimana jika hal seperti itu terjadi padamu? Nyawa itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambilnya begitu saja" aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memarahinya

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa manusia membunuh manusia lainnya, tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa itu adalah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan, untuk menghadirkan satu nyawa didunia ini saja sulit dan membutuhkan pengorbanan. Jadi jangan seenaknya saja pergi dan mengambilnya

Aku tahu seharusnya aku khawatir dengan nyawaku sekarang ini, namun aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, selain itu dia Yunho, ia tidak akan menyakitiku kan? Aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk menceramahainya lagi "mengapa kau mebunuhnya? Hal buruk apa yang ia lakukan pada…" Yunho menutupi mulutku dengan tangannya "hentikan ocehanmu, itu membuat kepalaku sakit" aku mencoba membebaskan diri darinya, tapi pegangan tangannya sangat kuat

"hentikan ceramahmu dan aku akan membebaskanmu, mengerti?" aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, kemudian ia melepaskan bekapannya dan memegang tanganku, menuntunku kearah tubuh wanita yang tak bernyawa "sentuh dia" aku melihat kearahnya, memastikan bahwa pendengaranku tak salah

Ia kehabisan kesabaran menungguku dan memaksaku untuk menyentuh tubuh perempuan itu, aku menutup mataku, bukan karena takut atau apa namun aku merasa tidak sopan untuk melihat tubuh wanita tersebut tanpa ijinnya

Dan yang kutemukan mengagetkanku, aku dapat merasakan denyut jantungnya dan walaupun terdapat jejak darah dilehernya namun tidak ada luka di lehernya jadi artinya.. "kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia masih hidup jadi berhentilah menceramahiku, agar aku dapat hidup, aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit darah dari manusia hidup, dan seperti yang kau katakan aku seorang polisi aku tidak akan berhenti serendah itu untuk membunuh orang" kata Yunho seraya membersihkan mulutnya dari bercak darah yang tersisa

"jadi, kau benar-benar vampire?" aku melihat kearahnya, ia memperlihatkanku taringnya "apa kau masih butuh bertanya?" aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk memegang taringnya, ia membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku mau dan hanya menatapku, aku dapat merasakannya, tajam, aku merasakan taringnya menusuk kulitku, aku menarik jariku dari mulutnya namun ia menghentikanku dan menjilat darah yang keluar dari jariku dengan gerakan yang sensual

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah "apa kau dapat berubah menjadi kelelawar? Dan dimana peti matimu? Bukankah vampire tidur di peti mati? Ah aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau sembuh begitu cepat" aku bertanya padanya penasaran, semua novel ku yang bercerita tentang vampire selalu berkata bahwa mereka dapat berubah menjadi kelelawar dan tidur didalam peti mati, aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar. Dan tidak ada kesempatan yang lebih baik daripada menanyakan pada vampire yang sebenernya bukan?

"Hahaha" ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarkan pertanyaanku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa dengan sangat bebas "kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, bukankah ini saatnya kau berlari sambil berteriak monster kepadaku" aku hanya memandangnya

"setelah menghabiskan sebagain hidupku dipanggil sebagai moster, aku tidak aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena aku tahu rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika kau dipanggil seperti itu, selain itu kau tidak membunuhnya, kau melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup. Dan juga kau orang baik jika kau bukan orang baik kau tidak mungkin mengucapkan apa yang kau katakan di mobil"

**Flashback **

"**yunho apakah kau tidak takut padaku? Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku dapat melihat hati manusia" aku bertanya padanya ketika ia meng****a****ntarkanku pulang ke Teiou Hotel**

**Aku bertanya padanya penasaran, biasanya setelah orang-orang mengetahui kemampuan yang kumiliki mereka akan takut padaku dan memanggilku monster seperti apa yang telah pelaku lakukan "kebanyakan orang akan berpikir itu aneh bukan? Takut apa yang mereka pikirkan dapat diketahui, bukankah itu benar?" aku melihatnya**

"**apakah kau akan membaca hati semua orang?" ia bertanya padaku " tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu jika tidak terpaksa" aku memberitahunya "kalo begitu tidak usah dipikirkan, karena kau berkata kau tidak akan melakukannya maka itu sudah cukup" ia melanjutkan menyetir mobil seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa**

**Aku dapat merasakan semburat hangat dihatiku, aku tidak pernah menyangka selain Hyung ku akan ada orang lain yang berpikir bahwa aku bukan monster.**

**Flashback end**

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku "kau benar-benar orang yang menarik Kim Jaejoong"

"tentu saja" aku menjawabnya dengan senyum bangga diwajahku tidak lama aku merasakan pukulan pelan dikepalaku "jangan terlalu sombong"

Aku mengelus kepalaku, tenaga nya masih tetap kuat seperti biasanya "hey, Yunho kenapa ia telanjang? Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan darahnya?, apakah kalian berdua melakukan s…s…?" aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku berubah menjadi tomat

"kau benar-benar masih anak kecil rupanya" ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku kemudian menyeringai "darah manusia terasa lebih nikmat ketika mereka sedang merasakan ectasy, rasanya lebih nikmat dibandingkan wine terbaik sekalipun, seperti candu"

Aku hanya berdiri diam mendengarkan apa yang ia katakana, hari ini aku mendapatkan terlalu banyak informasi, otaku rasanya mau meledak "bagaimana dengan wanita itu?, apakah ia akan tahu kau menghisap darahnya?" aku bertanya padanya "tidak, dia berada dibawah kendali mantraku, ia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, ia hanya merasakan kenikmatan. Ia akan bangun beberapa saat lagi dan tidak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi, lihat saja"

Aku melakukan apa yang Yunho katakan kali ini, dan melihat kearah wanita tersebut dan apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar setelah beberapa menit wanita itu terbangun seperti dalam keadaan trans ia mengenakan bajunya yang berserakan dilantai dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, bahkan tidak melihat kearahku ataupun Yunho

"apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya "tentu saja, aku telah mananamkan memori yang lain didalam pikirannya, ia akan sampa kembali kerumahnya tanpa menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan bangun dari mimpi yang indah"

"wow apakah itu kemampuan vampire untuk memberian mantra pada orang lain? Bisakah kau membuat bermimpi tentang gajah? Aku suka gajah" Yunho hanya menghelai nafasnya "kau pikir siapa aku? Jin? Kembalilah ketempat tidur aku harus keluar lagi" yunho mengacak rambutku dan melangkah untuk mengambil jaketnya yang ada disofa

Aku memgang tangnnya untuk menghentikan langkahnya "kemana kau akan pergi?" ia melihat kearahku "kemana kau pikir aku akan pergi? Tentu saja untuk berburu kau mengganggu makan siangku dan aku terluka hari ini karena seseorang, sehingga aku membutuhkan darah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sekarang waktunya anak kecil tidur kembalilah kekasur"

Aku merasa bersalah mendengar perkataannya, aku lah yang mengganggu nya dan aku juga lah yang menyebabkan dia terluka, aku juga merasa tidak enak untuk wanita yang akan ia temu nanti tidak hanya itu memikirkan Yunho bersama orang lain entah kenapa membuat hati ku sakit "hey Yunho apakah harus darah wanita? Bagaimana dengan darah pria?"

Ia melihat kearahku "apa yang kau maksud?" apakah aku harus mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang? Tapi bahaimana kalau ia tidak menyukainya, tapi ini hanya adil aku yang telah mengganggunya selain itu aku harus membalasanya yang telah membiarkanku tinggal dirumahnya. Dan jujur saja aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika darahmu dihisap oleh vampire

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa banyak hal yang menarik yang terjadi didunia luar, hal ini benar-benar berbeda dengan aoa yang Hyung katakana padaku bahwa dunia luar itu membosankan "hey apakah kau tertidur?" kau bisa tidur dikamar,daripada berdiri disini seperti patung" Suara Yunho menyadarkanku dari pikiranku

"sorry, aku hanya berpikir bahwa dunia ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang kupikirkan, kukira hanya akulah yang berbeda namun sepertinya masih banyak rahasia yang belum keketahui, menemukannya akan sangat menyenangkan" aku tersenyum kearahnya

Ia melihatku seperti aku adalah anak hilang "kau benar-benar berbeda Kim Jaejoong" aku tersenyum kearahnya "hey Yunho kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana dengan darah pria?"

"yea itu bisa, selama itu darah manusia hidup, mengapa kau bertanya?" ia menaikan alisnya "kalau begitu minum darahku" aku melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh pendirian ia terlihat kaget mendengarkan perkataanku "ulangi lagi apa yang kau katakan"

Aku memegang tangannya "kau bisa meminum darahku, aku merasa kasihan dengan wanita yang akan kaupilih, selain itu , akibat kesalahanku lah kau terluka dan juga aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu" ia menyentil keningku "apakah kau masih berpikir mengenai itu? Tidak usah khawatir, ok? Aku membantuku karena aku ingin melakukannya, jadi jangan merasa berhutang padaku"

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku "ini tidak seperti itu, kau selalu membantuku jadi kali ini aku ingin membantumu. Selain itu jika itu aku kau tidak perlu melukai orang lain lagi, atau aku tidak cukup baik?" aku melihat kebawah berpikir bahwa aku tidak cukup baik untuknya, tidak tahu mengapa namun aku merasakan sakit didadaku

Aku dapat merasakan belaian lembut dipipiku "apa kau bercanda jae? Kau lebih dari cukup untukku princess" aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas "hey aku bukanlah princess, aku seorang pria jadi seharusnya kau memanggilku prince"

"tapi dimataku kau terlihat seperti princess, jadi apakah kau benar-benar akan membantuku hmm?" ia mengusap pipiku dan perlahan aku dapat merasakannya mengelus leherku

"ya, tentu saja aku partnermu tentu aku akan membantumu dan dengan membantumu maka tida akan ada lagi wanita yang menjadi korbanmu" aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil "kau benar-benar anak baik bukan? Mengorbankan dirimu untuk wanita yang bahkan belum kau kenal dan menjadi assistant ku"

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya keleherku, aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang membuat tubuhku merinding "apakah akan menyakitkan?" aku bertanya padanya

"jangan khawatir kau tidak akan merasakan sakit, hanya kenikmatan" aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dileherku, apakah itu lidah Yunho?! "lets go to heaven together princess" ia berkata pada saat yang bersamaan aku dapat merasakan taringnya menusuk leherku

Sepertinya aku telah menjadi vampire assistant sekarang

* * *

TBC or End? author mau minta pendapat menurut kalian lebih baik berhenti atau continue? kalo continue prefer ada nc nya ato enggak? makasih buat sarannya ya


End file.
